Life is Perfect
by tiffspiff
Summary: After everything that's happened in the Misfits' lives, they deserve some happiness. Pure fluff. One-shot.


**I'm not sure where this story came from, but here is some pure fluff for our dear Eli and Clare. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters.**

It was moments like these that really made me love life. It was a Saturday. We were hanging out at a picnic table in the park. I was lying with my head resting on Clare's lap while I read a comic book. She was absentmindedly running her fingers through my hair. Her mind was occupied by the book in her left hand. It had been ten months since she had become my girlfriend. Adam sat across the table from us reading his comic book. We each occasionally commented on our reading material, but for the most part we were silent, enjoying each other's company. Normally there would be someone else with us, but she was out of town with her family this weekend. I thought of how Adam had acted when he first met his girlfriend. He was so nervous, and he had no idea what to do.

"_Eli, I need your advice."_

"_Sure dude. What about?"_

"_I like this girl, but I don't know what to do. I've been flirting, and I think she likes me, but I don't want to get hurt if she finds out about my situation." I smirked. It was good that he was moving on from the whole Bianca disaster._

"_You need to just talk to her."_

"_Oh sure, like it's just that easy." He scoffed._

"_Look, talking is the best way to figure stuff out. Trust me." He shook his head._

"_You're really working on letting go of the whole 'bully-revenge-psycho-thing', aren't you?"Now it was my turn to scoff._

"_I won't be put in that situation again, and I damn sure won't lose Clare over it." He sighed._

"_Okay so I'll just talk to her."_

"_Good luck." I said smirking as he walked away._

I smiled at the memory. I was happy that everything worked out for him. She had heard about his situation from the rumors at school. To her it was just another reason to love him. We had really gotten lucky with our girls. I glanced up at Clare, who was lost in her novel. She was so beautiful. Her hand was still running through my hair. I closed my eyes and let the sensation take me over, another memory coming to mind.

_It had been three months since the Night in Vegas dance. We were sitting in Ms. Dawes classroom, reviewing each other's papers. I had been reading Clare's paper when I felt her hand in my hair. Sh_e_ had picked this up a week ago. Whenever we would read, or if she was just around me, she would touch my hair. To me the best part was that she didn't even realize she was doing it. It was like some old habit that she had done thousands of times. It was during that class period that I realized I loved her._

I smiled as I thought about it. I looked back up at her. She was still lost in her book with her hand caressing my hair. She finally realized I was staring and looked down. She smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead before she returned to her book. I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't help but think that life was perfect. It was my senior year. I was with my best friend and the girl I loved. My best friend was in love with an amazing girl who accepted everything about him. His family had finally accepted him as Adam. Even his grandmother approved. Clare's life had finally gotten back some much deserved normalcy after her parents' divorce. Her parents got along better now that they were separated. She stayed in contact with Alli. She was going to spend the night with her tonight. Even her sister, Darcy, had started contacting her more. Their lives were going good, which made my life good. We were all happy and together. Adam made a comment about his comic book, and Clare laughed. Again I was whisked away by another memory.

_Again we were sitting in Ms. Dawes classroom. As we waited for her to pass back papers, the whole room was buzzing with meaningless conversation. Adam had made a snarky comment about the comic that he was reading and Clare shook her head._

"_I don't understand why you guys read comics when there are perfectly good books."Adam and I looked offended._

"_Sorry Clare but Fortnight can only do so much for me." I said, smirking of course._

"_Yeah Clare, we're guys. We want action-packed fighting, not 'romance'. It's that's even what you can call it." Clare blushed at Adam's words._

"_Yeah Saint Clare, I'm surprised that you would be intrigued by such smut."_

"_Fortnight is not smut." She blushed harder._

"_Yeah it is." I made my move to take the book from her desk. She tried to grab it, but to no avail._

"_Elijah Goldsworthy, give me back my book!" Adam busted up laughing. We looked at him._

"_Elijah? Really?"I raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh really? You could choose any name in the world, and you chose Adam." He stopped laughing, but continued smiling._

"_Hey at least my name is normal." Clare giggled. I looked at her then back at him._

"_There are only three people allowed to call me Elijah. Two of which are my parents so don't get any ideas." Adam rolled his eyes then faced the front when Ms. Dawes called the class to order. I gave Clare her book back and smiled at her before I turned back around. I felt a tap on my shoulder. She leaned in to whisper in my ear._

"_So who is the third person that gets to call you Elijah?"I smiled again._

"_That would be you my dear."I could tell she was blushing. I turned a little to confirm it. I know her so well._

I had put down my comic awhile ago and was just thinking at this point. I loved it when Clare called me Elijah. She only did it during two occasions. These being when she was irritated with me, which made me smirk because she was always so cute, and when she screamed it in pleasure. She was still a virgin. I wasn't going to take that from her. Not yet. There would be a different ring on her finger before I would take her innocence. However, that hadn't stopped us from pushing our physical relationship to its limits.

Suddenly the sound of Dead Hand was filling our quiet atmosphere. Adam picked up his phone off the table and answered with a huge smile on his face. He walked away as he talked to his girlfriend, leaving mine with me and my dirty thoughts. I sat up and turned to her. She looked at me with slight confusion. I smirked as my left hand went to her waist and my right hand caressed her face. She smiled knowingly and leaned in. We kissed, passionately until we both had to pull back for air. We rested our foreheads against each other. She looked into my eyes, and I could see the lust growing inside her.

"And I thought my days as third-wheel had come to a close." Adam came back, but didn't sit down. "Christine is back and wants to meet up so I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his comic and waved goodbye before walking away. We called our goodbyes. Clare suddenly stood up. I looked at her, confused.

"I still have a few hours before I go to Alli's, and my mom just happens to be busy at work." She smiled and held her hand out to me. "Well...you coming?"I took her hand and stood up. I love this girl. Yeah life was perfect.


End file.
